


Day 1 - Coffee Shop AU

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is having a really bad day. Then suddenly he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> First in the Cheesy Tropes Challenge! This'll be fun. Enjoy!

Jensen slipped into the door of the coffee shop, the bell hanging from above it jingling in welcome. He brushed at his hair and clothes, cursing the broken umbrella that wouldn’t open to save him from getting drenched when the sky had decided the Earth needed a good rain.

The interior of the shop was warm and pleasant, however, to contrast him feeling like a drowned rat. There were tables and soft chairs, even sofas spread out through the interior. A few patrons were settled with cups of coffee or food as they read or worked on laptops or tablets. It was all nicely cozy and comfortable feeling.

He threw his busted umbrella in the nearest trash and ran a hand through his damp hair as he made his way up to the counter. He needed something hot and loaded with caffeine fast. There wasn't much of a line at least.

When it was his turn, Jensen did his best to smile for the employee as he gave his order, immediately noting the dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His name tag said Misha. 

Misha smiled politely and chuckled a bit. “You look like you're having a rough day,” he said as he took Jensen's money and gave him the correct change. 

“That's putting it kind of lightly.” He shook his head as he pocketed his change and stepped aside so the next person could order. 

When Misha brought him his order a few minutes later, he also passed over a warm chocolate muffin. Jensen could see the gooey chocolate chips in it and his mouth started to water, but he shook his head. “Hey, uh...I didn't order a muffin.”

Misha chuckled and passed him a napkin. “I know. You looked like you needed something good to happen to you today. It's on me.”

Jensen blinked, staring for a moment, but before he could reply, Misha was off to help another customer. 

He took his coffee and muffin and went to grab a table near the large windows lining one wall of the shop. As he settled in, the napkin Misha handed him caught his eye. He picked it up for a look and found a message in ink followed by a phone number. 

_I bet you have a gorgeous smile. Can I find out?_  
_Misha_

Jensen looked up and found Misha was still busy with customers, but he smiled as he quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to the number written on the napkin. 

**[That can be arranged. Look up.]**

He waited and when Misha was able to check his phone a few minutes later, Jensen was still smiling. Jensen had to admit, Misha's smile was a sight worth seeing. He received a quick response. 

**[I’d like to see more. I get off at 3.]**

The smile lingered as Jensen sent his reply. 

**[I’ll be here.]**

Sure enough, he was back in the shop at three on the dot and Misha made him smile so much that night his cheeks were sore from it. 

Not a bad day after all.


End file.
